Getting You Off Is My New Favourite Hobby
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clarke is the most in control person that Bellamy knew, so he was surprised when he finds out that she likes to be told what to do behind closed doors. Bellarke. Oneshot.


_It's been a while since I've written Bellarke! I heard the title in the song,_ Like Lovers Do _by Hey Violet, and I couldn't figure out what fandom I wanted to use it for, but then I watched a fanvid and decided on this couple._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

It was late, probably sometime around midnight, but Bellamy Blake couldn't sleep. That wasn't unusual for him, but he had been up since around four or five o'clock that morning, and he knew that he needed to sleep because he was on morning guard duty again. After tossing around for another ten minutes or so, he got up. He was wearing a pair of loose, grey pants and no shirt, so before leaving his sleeping quarters, he made sure to grab a worn blue shirt and slipped it on. He left his rifle, but he took his knife, strapping it to his lower leg. Despite their agreement with the Grounders and the fact that their were guards around the perimeter, Bellamy still didn't like being unarmed.

Bellamy walked down the halls, the dim lights guiding him down the hallways. He walked past two guards on his way, and also past Kyle Wick opening the door to where Raven Reyes was sleeping. He smirked as he walked down another hall, to a familiar room. He considered knocking, but Clarke Griffin was likely asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up.

He came here sometimes, when he couldn't sleep. Clarke did the same with him. It wasn't about talking to one another, they did that enough as it was. It was just about sitting with someone in the late hours of the night, so that they weren't alone. There were times when he would wake up, after Clarke had finished a long shift in the medical bay, and she would be fast asleep on the floor beside his bed, or in the chair in the corner of the room. There were other times went he was in the same position.

He opened up the door and then froze when he heard a noise from the bed, and it wasn't Clarke's snoring—which she definitely did, despite her protests.

There was only a tiny amount of light in the room, from the candle that was on the small shelf above her bed. Clarke was laying on her bed, wearing a singlet and loose pants, similar to Bellamy's, and she had one of her small hands underneath the band, working between her legs. Bellamy's eyes were wide as she realized what she was doing. He felt completely frozen to the spot as he listed to the small noises that she was doing.

Or, he guessed, _trying_ to do, from the frustrated grunt she let out and jerked her hand out from her pants, letting her head fall back on the pillow. When she opened her eyes, she seemed to sense someone in the room, and she suddenly jerked up, rolling over on the bed and looking at him.

"Bell," Clarke murmured.

"Clarke," he swallowed down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and he managed a small smirk. "You good here?" There was a slight teasing lilt to his voice that lightened the mood and the blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"I _would_ be, if I could just...Relieve some of the tension," she muttered.

"I could help?" Bellamy suggested and Clarke arched an eyebrow.

"Are you offering to be...Fuck buddies or something? Coz I really don't think that that would work well between us," Clarke stated. "Not with..." she trailed off and shrugged. "Not with us," she finished with. Bellamy tried not to smile too wide at her making reference to the tension that was between them.

There was something there. _They_ both knew it— _everyone_ knew it.

They were just...Waiting for the right time.

"Trust me, Clarke," Bellamy stepped in, letting the door shut properly behind him. "The first time you and I are together, it's not going to be because you want to 'relieve some tension'," he crooked his fingers in the air around the sentance and Clarke snorted. "I'm not even offering a kiss at this point, coz that's gonna be when it means something more." Clarke's cheeks reddened slightly at that as well, and he could see the red flush even in the flickering light.

"So...What _are_ you offering?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

"I'll help you get off," Bellamy said.

"Without doing anything?" Clarke sounded disbeliving.

"You've got everything you need right there," Bellamy waved a hand at her own hands. "I can just tell you what to do. I can sit behind you and instruct you. I'm not sure if you've heard, but I know a few things about getting off," he gave her a smirk, but then he was surprised when Clarke's pupils seemed to blow at that. He licked his lips, and he saw the way that she followed the movement. "So?"

"Alright," Clarke nodded, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Bellamy nodded and try not to blow a load right then and there in his pants at the fact that she was actually giving him a chance to help her with something so...Delicate.

"First of all, you need to take off your clothes," Bellamy told her. Clarke frowned.

"I don't need to take my clothes off to get off," she told him with narrow eyes. "You just trying to see what I've got underneath?"

"Trust me," Bellamy said firmly, because part of her was right, he absolutely did want to see what was under her clothes, but he also knew that it was easier to get off once she was undressed. Clarke swallowed hard, but then she rolled off her bed and undressed. There was no finesse, and that would have been on purpose, dropping her clothes to the ground. Bellamy took in her naked body, and he tried to ignore how he was already hard in his pants. Clarke met his eye, jutting her chin forward and Bellamy couldn't help but admire her for the umpteenth time, at her refusal to be stared down. "Okay," Bellamy sat down on her bed, making himself comfortable and spreading his legs, and then patted the space between his legs.

"Right," Clarke's voice was quiet before she sat down between them. She leaned her bare back against his chest, opening her legs so that they lined up with his as well.

"Just take in a few deep breaths," Bellamy told her, and he took that advice himself. When he saw the way that the skin across her shoulders broke out in goose bumps as his breath brushed over them, he shifted around slightly. Clarke leaned harder against him, and there was no way that she _didn't_ know what she was doing to him, her ass rubbing against his cock. "Okay," Bellamy raised his hands, brushing them lightly over her arms, watching the hairs raise, before moving down and resting his hands on her hips. "Now, think about someone. Picture someone in your mind."

"You _know_ who I'm imagining," Clarke muttered under her breath, and Bellamy couldn't help the way that his fingernails pressed against her skin in response. A smile crossed his lips and he dropped a soft kiss to side of her neck.

"Put your hand between your legs," he told her, but then touched her elbow when she poised two fingers to press inside her. "Nah-uh," Bellamy corrected her. "Not _in_ you. Touch your clit." Clarke wiggled again and he saw her take a breath, and then her fingers moved upward. He heard the slight lewd squish as her fingers pressed between her lower lips, and Bellamy was fully hard against her back, knowing that she was wet. "Okay, now...Slow circles, okay?"

Clarke's breasts were heaving up and down, and Bellamy wanted to change positions, to move so that he was in between her legs and able to taste her and suck on her nipples. He would definitely have Clarke coming quickly. But she seemed to be doing just fine, with his assistance, with his whispered words. In typical Clarke fashion though, she was moving her hand quickly, trying to get there fast rather than just enjoying it.

"Don't rush it, Clarke," Bellamy murmured. "You know it'll just feel better if you take your time." There was a frustrated sound from deep in Clarke's throat, but she slowed her movements, just like he was saying. He saw her fingers slow their circles, and there were slick sounds as they moved over her clit, through her wetness. "That's it...High up, over your clit." He saw her thigh jerk and her toes point almost painfully and he guessed that she was pressing down hard on the little nub of nerves. "That's it," he continued, his voice low, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "Can you feel it? Can you feel it in your stomach? Heating up your legs?" Her leg jerked again and her thighs nearly came together but she held them both apart, spread against Bellamy's spread ones.

"Fuck," Clarke moaned out, and his eyes swept over her, down to her toes, and he noted the way that they were curling. She was shivering every few moments, and Bellamy knew that she had to be close. "Bellamy— _Bell_ —" his name coming out of her mouth while she was in this state was doing all sorts of things to his lower half. He had to admit, it was doing a few things to his head as well. He was going to hear it playing over and over, every night before he went to sleep for a long time to come.

"Up here, Clarke," Bellamy told her softly, lifting up her hand and cupping her breast. He kept his hand over hers, flexing his fingers, guiding hers. "Touch yourself here as well," he murmured. Clarke shivered as their fingers closed around her nipple, tugging at it. He felt her jerk, and the hand that was wrapped around her waist tightened, his fingers inching further down her stomach. He wasn't going to touch her, but _god_ he wanted to.

" _Shit_ ," Clarke whimpered, her thighs trembling. The feeling of his hand over hers, touching her breast, and then his large, calloused hand splayed out on her stomach, pinky finger stretching toward the middle of her legs where her own fingers were moving. She jerked again, and Bellamy rubbed his nose against the shell of her ear.

"You close, Clarke?" He whispered, and Clarke nodded her head jerkily, wiggling against him. The pressure that she was pushing backwards against him was making his cock impossibly harder. He was definitely going to have to take care of himself after this. Clarke continued circling her clit, and her breathing was coming out in rasps, shoulders shaking. "You almost there?"

"Shitshitshitshit _shit_ ," Clarke was repeating, and the words were almost coming out in sobs. Bellamy dropped a few kisses to her bare shoulder, watching the way she reacted, twitching under him even more.

"Come, Clarke," Bellamy whispered, his breath hot against Clarke's ear. Her whole body spasmed, her head falling back on Bellamy's shoulder and her eyes squeezing closed. One hand dropped to Bellamy's knee, squeezing tightly, her fingernails digging in through the material of his pants. Bellamy couldn't move his gaze from where he was looking down her body, at the way her chest was heaving up and down, her nipples pointed, and down lower. He saw dampness spreading on the blanket beneath her and she pulled her fingers away, they were wet and sticky.

The shocks were running through her, and she tried to clamp her thighs closed, but he moved his hands, dropping from her breast and waist, holding them open. He squeezed her thighs and she moaned, and then shoved her hand back between her legs, inside that wet channel. Only a few pumps had her coming again, and her back arched, her knees lifting off the bed, more liquid gushing onto the bed beneath her.

" _Bell_..." she sighed out, and Bellamy's cock throbbed in his pants. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he moved one of the hands that had been holding her thigh and moved it to wrap around her wrist. He moved her arm until her fingers were in front of his face, and then he sucked them into his mouth. Clarke let out a low moan, her eyes fluttering closed again. She pushed her fingers further into his mouth, feeling them pressing down on his tongue, before letting out a heavy breath and letting her hand fall to her side.

"Shit," she mumbled and Bellamy couldn't help but let out a laugh, his chest shaking against her back. Clarke joined him a moment later, shaking her head, blonde hair falling around her face. "I needed that," she said once she finished laughing.

"I could tell," Bellamy noted. Clarke was smiling, although he could only partially see her face, given she was facing away from him. That pink curve of her lips that he could see looked gorgeous though, and Bellamy took in a breath before shifting his arm. He moved their position slightly and tucked a crooked finger under her chin, tilting her head backward. Clarke blinked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. She could tell what he was thinking and she smirked.

"I thought you said that you were saving our first kiss," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eh," Bellamy shrugged and let out a laugh. "I'm Bellamy Blake. Rules aren't exactly my strong suit."

"Got that right," Clarke grinned, before gripping his arm and pulling him in for a hard kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling wide.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
